familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Reeks 24
Reeks 24 'is de reeks die loopt van maandag 25 augustus 2014 tot vrijdag 26 juni 2015. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste drie afleveringen spelen zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale. Vanaf de vierde aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. In november 2014 wordt een nieuwe generiek gelanceerd, waarin een heel aantal extra personages wordt opgenomen: Stefanie Coppens, Rudi Verbiest, Hannah Van den Bossche, Maarten Van den Bossche, Evy Hermans, Mathias Moelaert en Thomas Feyaerts worden toegevoegd. Ook Cédric Van de Caveye en Arthur Van den Bossche zijn voortaan te zien in de generiek, maar hun vertolkers worden niet bij naam vernoemd. Verder krijgen de acteurs achter Agnes Moelaert en Arno Coppens een vermelding, maar zijn ze lichamelijk niet in de generiek te zien. Marie-Rose De Putter, Rita Van den Bossche en June Van Damme zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek, maar hun vertolkers worden wel nog bij naam vernoemd. In het begin van het seizoen verdwijnen Bas Van Opwyck en Delphine Van Winckel uit de soap. Andere vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen, zijn achtereenvolgens Roos Sterckx, Charlotte Kennis, Rita Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter. Ook Liesbeth Pauwels verdwijnt (vermoedelijk vanaf de lente van 2015) tijdelijk uit de soap, maar zal in de loop van seizoen 25 terugkeren. Oude bekenden Gunther Poucke en Kristina Delcourt maken een korte rentree als gastpersonage. 10511603_10152677757792491_5009767602984528919_o.jpg 'Verhaallijnen Het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts (deel 2) +''' '''De dagboeken van de bomma (deel 2) Bij de confrontatie met de echte Thomas geeft Bas toe dat hij diens identiteit gestolen had. Hij had op café een dronken Thomas ontmoet, die hem een aantal vage dingen vertelde over de zoektocht naar zijn familie. Bas raakte geïntrigeerd, waarna hij op eigen houtje het mysterie trachtte te ontrafelen. Thomas blijft napraten bij de bende en vertelt over het dodelijk ongeluk van zijn ouders. Bij het opruimen van de zolder ontdekte Thomas papieren die erop wijzen dat zijn vader geadopteerd werd en op zoek was naar zijn echte ouders. Thomas wilde die zoektocht voor hem afmaken en kwam zo bij Anna terecht. Hij vond Anna en confronteerde haar hiermee, maar wilde niet meteen vertellen wie zijn biologische grootvader is. Het wordt duidelijk dat Thomas' grootvader niemand minder dan Jan is. Jan had op 16-jarige leeftijd Isabelle, de dochter van vrienden van Anna en Pierre, zwanger gemaakt. In overleg met de ouders van Isabelle beviel ze in een klooster. Het was immers een schande in die tijd om ongetrouwd een kind ter wereld te brengen. Willem, de zoon van Jan en Isabelle, kwam in een weeshuis terecht en werd later geadopteerd door de familie Feyaerts. De ontmaskering van Delphine (deel 2) +''' '''De ontvoering van Louise Peter wordt op de hoogte gebracht van de dood van Elise. Hij is echter des te meer geschokt wanneer blijkt dat Louise de laatste persoon was die Elise telefoneerde, en dat Louise nu vermist is. Zij wordt intussen gevangen gehouden in een verlaten garage door niemand minder dan Delphine, die zich volledig in het nauw gedreven voelt nadat Louise een getuige is van de dodelijke val van Elise. Ze begint door te draaien, maar stort echter al snel helemaal in. Terwijl de politie Delphine zoekt, neemt ze contact op met haar moeder. Agnes kan haar dochter overtuigen om Louise vrij te laten en zich weer vrijwillig te laten opnemen in de psychiatrische instelling in Frankrijk, waar ze tijdens haar jeugd ook al werd behandeld. Maarten naar Pakistan (deel 2) Nadat het onbekende jongetje Maarten een tablet overhandigt met een boodschap van Roos op, besluit Maarten om deze raad op te volgen en in België te blijven wachten op een telefoontje van de terroristen. Faroud brengt Bart op de hoogte, maar Maarten is ervan overtuigd dat Bart meer weet dan dat hij wil toegeven. Maarten vreest dat hij zijn broer niet meer kan vertrouwen en besluit hem te testen. Door een verzonnen locatie te vertellen, en vervolgens af te wachten of Faroud zou opdagen, weet Maarten nu dat Bart dubbelspel speelt. Hij neemt afstand van Faroud en zijn broer. Zjef en Rudi Zjef neemt Rudi mee naar enkele gaybars in de buurt, omdat hij ervan overtuigd is dat Rudi gewoon met een man naar bed moet gaan om zeker te zijn van zijn geaardheid. Dit loopt mis wanneer Rudi een wildvreemde leert kennen in een bar. Hij wil niet zomaar met een onbekende in bed duiken. Hierdoor belandt hij met Zjef in bed. Ze krijgen gevoelens voor elkaar, maar weten niet zeker of het wel slim zou zijn om een serieuze relatie met elkaar aan te gaan. Rudi en Zjef beslissen om 'friends with benefits' te zijn. Cédric verlaat Milaan Cédric staat plots voor de deur van Marie-Rose. Hij wil niet langer bij Mario in Milaan blijven wonen, omdat ze geregeld ruzie maken met elkaar. Veronique is blij dat haar zoon terug in België is, maar beseft meteen dat ze het ontzettend druk heeft bij Vero Bello. Ze weet niet goed hoe ze de opvoeding van Cédric moet combineren met haar werk. Ondertussen wil Cédric ook naar school gaan in België, maar daarvoor moet hij een afspraak maken met een CLB-medewerker. Cédric heeft de testen van het CLB slechts nipt doorstaan, maar gooit een resem goede voornemens in de strijd om zijn moeder van zijn slaagkansen te overtuigen. Arno naar China Hoewel zijn examens nog maar enkele dagen achter de rug zijn, stuurt Arno al verschillende sollicitatiebrieven uit, waaronder eentje naar een bedrijf in China. Liesbeth reageert zeer aangeslagen wanneer ze hoort dat haar zoon haar voor een tijdje zal verlaten. Arno neemt afscheid van zijn familie en vertrekt naar China. Hij gaat voor drie maanden op stage. Fashion versus Vero Bello (deel 1) De strijd tussen VDB Fashion en Vero Bello is losgebarsten. Zowel Peter als Veronique kijken uit naar de eerste verkoopscijfers. Bij Fashion is er een lichte daling te merken, maar Peter maakt zich geen zorgen. Veronique en June maken plannen om Vero Bello nog groter te maken door hun collecties te verkopen aan externe winkels. June zorgt bovendien voor een lovend interview over Vero Bello in het modeblad Flash, ten koste van VDB Fashion. Kinderwens eindigt in drama Op een dag roepen Liesbeth en Benny de familie bij elkaar en vertellen hen dat Liesbeth zwanger is. Benny schrikt wanneer Liesbeth op een dag in zijn bijzijn plots hevige buikkrampen krijgt. De gynaecoloog vertelt hen dat Liesbeth te maken heeft met een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap. Het kindje heeft geen overlevingskans. Tijdens de operatie van Liesbeth komt aan het licht dat ze een baarmoedergezwel heeft. De dokter raadt aan om haar baarmoeder weg te laten halen. Dit betekent dat ze nooit meer kinderen zal kunnen krijgen. Dit komt hard aan bij Liesbeth, maar komt nog harder aan bij Benny. De terrorismezaak Na twee maanden ontvangt Maarten nieuwe boodschappen van de terroristen. Wanneer hij te weten komt dat Bart door Faroud van de zaak is gehaald, besluit hij zijn broer weer voorzichtig in vertrouwen te nemen. Maarten wordt door de terroristen op de proef gesteld, en na afloop mag hij Roos even zien. Faroud en Sam zijn niet meteen van plan om Roos te bevrijden, en Maarten wil ze niet meer vertrouwen. Faroud betrekt Leen bij de operatie, maar ook zij kan niet tot Maarten doordringen. Wanneer Maarten te weten komt dat hij al wekenlang wordt afgeluisterd, zoekt en vernietigt hij de afluisterapparatuur en wil hij niets meer met Faroud en zijn team te maken hebben. De charmes van Thomas Verschillende vrouwen vallen voor de charmes van Thomas. Stefanie lijkt meteen een boontje voor hem te hebben, en omgekeerd lijkt ze ook Thomas niet onberoerd te laten. Wanneer Stefanie hem vertelt over haar gevoelens, wijst Thomas haar af. Hij vertelt dat hij reeds gevoelens heeft voor iemand anders. Thomas is verliefd op zijn bloedeigen nicht: Hannah. Hij probeert Hannah voor hem te winnen, maar ze heeft het moeilijk met hun familieband en wil dat Thomas haar gerust laat. Linda's musical Linda heeft de hoofdrol aan Maud overgelaten, maar regisseur Martijn krijgt hier al snel spijt van wanneer Maud plankenkoorts blijkt te hebben. Linda probeert Maud meer zelfvertrouwen te geven, maar zowel Maud als Martijn zijn ervan overtuigd dat Linda de geschikte kandidaat is voor de hoofdrol. Linda accepteert het aanbod en steekt een tandje bij tijdens de repetities. Het resultaat mag er zijn, en tijdens de première krijgt Linda een staande ovatie. Puberende Cédric Véronique is druk bezig om Vero Bello op de kaart te krijgen waardoor ze weinig tijd heeft voor de opvoeding van Cédric. Hij verblijft vooral in de villa van Marie-Rose. Cédric zit echt in zijn pubertijd: hij doet wat hij wil, liegt constant tegen zowel zijn moeder als tegen zijn grootmoeder enzovoort. Véronique is ten einde raad wanneer blijkt dat Cédric spijbelt. Rita biedt haar hulp aan en wil zich ontfermen over Cédric. Ze heeft een goede invloed op hem. Maar dit verbetert de band tussen Cédric en Veronique niet. Er wordt beslist dat Cédric op internaat gaat. Hij neemt alweer afscheid van de familie. Familievete Het is zo druk bij Vero Bello sinds het lovende interview in Flash, dat Marie-Rose haar hulp aanbiedt. Veronique merkt al snel dat haar moeder een meerwaarde is voor het bedrijf en vraagt of ze vast in dienst wil komen. Marie-Rose neemt deze job maar al te graag aan, maar dat wordt niet in dank afgenomen door Peter en Anna, die het verraad van Marie-Rose maar moeilijk kunnen verkroppen. Tijdens een etentje bij Marie-Rose verklaart Peter oorlog en verbiedt hij Louise om nog langer met haar grootmoeder en tante om te gaan. Het huwelijk van Mieke en Niko Mieke ergert zich aan de schijnbare desinteresse van Niko omtrent hun huwelijksvoorbereidingen. Na twee maanden is er nog steeds niet geregeld. Niko merkt dat Mieke er stresserend bijloopt en belooft haar dat hij alles in orde zal brengen. Ze kiezen een datum: 19 december en Niko begint - zonder de hulp van Mieke - aan de voorbereidingen van het huwelijk. Niko vraagt hulp van zijn vrienden en familie. Zo vraagt hij bijvoorbeeld aan Hannah om het trouwkleed van Mieke te ontwerpen. Bomaanslag Maarten heeft het contact met Faroud, Sam en Bart volledig verbroken en gaat op eigen houtje verder. Hij wordt gecontacteerd door de terroristen met een speciale opdracht. Uiteindelijk belandt Maarten in een verlaten kelder en moet op verdere instructies wachten. Nadien verneemt hij dat hij een bom moet leggen in een winkelcentrum. Als hij de opdracht tot een goed einde brengt, krijgt hij Roos levend terug. Wanneer Maarten zich in het winkelcentrum bevindt, vindt Faroud hem en vertelt dat Roos reeds dood is. Met geweld kan Faroud de bom in handen krijgen en net op tijd onschadelijk laten maken door een specialist. Stalkster Mathias probeert contact te zoeken met zijn zus via skype, omdat ze nog steeds in Frankrijk zit. Mathias komt zo perongeluk terecht bij een vrouw die ook Agnes Moelaert heet. Mathias biedt Agnes een job als secretaresse aan, maar zij wil duidelijk meer. Ze stuurt pikante filmpjes van zichzelf en begint Mathias te stalken. Wanneer Mathias van gedachte verandert, bombardeert Agnes zichzelf toch tot de nieuwe secretaresse van BioPro-Made. Uiteindelijk ontslaat Mathias haar nadat hij Marie-Rose het hele verhaal vertelt. Mathias en Marie-Rose gooien Agnes buiten en willen haar nooit meer zien. Verboden liefde Thomas kan de afwijzing van Hanne niet verwerken en wil weer uit het leven van de Van den Bossches verdwijnen. Wanneer Hanne dit te weten komt, besluit ze dan toch aan haar gevoelens toe te geven, ook al zijn ze halfneef en -nicht. Eerst houden ze het een tijdje geheim, maar spelen later open kaart met de familie. Tot Hanne's verbazing reageren de meesten begripvol. Enkel Bart en Anna lijken het moeilijk te hebben met de liefde tussen de twee. Hoewel Bart uiteindelijk akkoord gaat, blijft Anna met vragen zitten over de komst van Thomas in de familie. Leen en Faroud Faroud en Leen zijn door de terrorismezaak meer en meer naar elkaar toegegroeid. Faroud geeft toe dat hij zich aangetrokken voelt tot haar, en er volgt een passionele kus. Hij reageert eerder terughoudend als Leen polst naar de mate waarin hij een relatie wilt, maar zijn opluchting is groot wanneer blijkt dat ook Leen het rustig aan wil doen. Maarten heeft het eerst een lange tijd moeilijk met deze relatie, omdat hij ook Faroud de schuld geeft van de dood van Roos. Toch wil hij zijn zus niet ongelukkig zien en accepteert de relatie tussen de twee. Het bedrog van Andreas Evy ziet Andreas steeds minder en minder. Hij vertelt haar dat hij het ontzettend druk heeft in Amsterdam en daardoor niet continu naar Mechelen kan komen. Wanneer Evy merkt hoe Andreas vol lof is over zijn nieuwe schrijfster Vanessa, kan ze haar jaloezie maar moeilijk verbergen. Haar vermoeden dat er iets gaande is tussen de twee wordt bevestigd wanneer ze hen op een passionele kus betrapt. Evy wil niets meer met Andreas te maken hebben, maar moet omwille van haar contract met hem blijven samenwerken. De dood van Roos Later wordt duidelijk dat de ontsnappingspoging van Roos mislukt was. Ze werd door de terroristen doodgeschoten en nadien gedumpt in een diepvriezer. Dit komt de terrorismedienst pas te weten op dezelfde dag dat Maarten een bom in een winkelcentrum moet leggen. Maarten heeft het moeilijk met het feit dat Faroud de originele versie uit de handen van de pers wil houden. Ook wil Maarten geen herdenking van Roos in de Jan & Alleman, omdat hij afscheid heeft kunnen nemen van haar en de rest van de familie niet. De schoencollectie Peter is voor VDB Fashion op zoek naar een doordachte manier om Vero Bello te beconcurreren. Hij is meteen gewonnen voor het idee van Hanne en Thomas. Ze komen op het idee om de collecties aan te vullen met schoenen. Daar Hanne geen tijd heeft om ook dat werk er bij te nemen, wordt onder impuls van Thomas een deal gesloten met een extern schoenmakersbedrijf, genaamd Zapatero. De hoofdontwerper achter het bedrijf blijkt niemand minder dan Gunther Poucke te zijn. De samenwerking tussen Hanne en Gunther verloopt goed. Madame Delcourt Jan krijgt notaris Van Roose over de vloer met de boodschap dat een zekere mevrouw Delcourt haar huis openbaar wil verkopen in de Jan & Alleman. Wanneer Jan en Rita te weten komen dat het over Kristina gaat, zijn ze even van hun melk. Jan wil haar liefst zo snel mogelijk zien vertrekken, omdat ze zijn zus veel miserie bezorgd heeft. Rita stelt zich vergevingsgezind op en wil luisteren naar haar verhaal. Kristina was getrouwd met de rijke Jean-Pol Delcourt, maar hij is pas gestorven aan een hartaderbreuk. Kristina biedt haar excuses aan bij Rita door haar het gestolen geld terug te betalen. De komst van Menno Van Calster Menno Van Calster is een jeugddelinquent waarmee Evy tijdens haar studies criminologie in aanraking kwam. Enkele jaren later schrijft ze zijn verhaal neer in een boek, zonder hem daar vooraf in te kennen. Maanden later wordt het boek van Evy op de markt gebracht en wordt er duchtig promo rond gevoerd. Plots maakt Menno zijn opwachting. Hij verdiept zich in het leven van Evy door haar stiekem te bespioneren. De naïeve Evy spreekt steeds meer en meer met hem af, omdat ze nieuwsgierig is naar zijn verhaal en gelooft dat hij echt veranderd is. De wraak van June (deel 1) June kan de breuk tussen haar en Peter niet verwerken. De lieve June is veranderd in een wraakzuchtige June. Ze ziet de concurrentie tussen Vero Bello en VDB Fashion als een strijd om Peter kapot te maken. Ze probeert dan ook iedereen bewust en onbewust hierin mee te sleuren. Om dit waar te kunnen maken, gebruikt ze meestal haar geld en charmes om anderen om te kopen. Zo kocht ze modejournaliste Andrea om om vol lof te spreken over Vero Bello en slecht over VDB Fashion. Hallucinaties Maarten kan de dood van Roos maar moeilijk verwerken. Hij neemt hiervoor medicatie en gaat geregeld langs bij een psychiater. Maarten begint in zijn hoofd Arabische stemmen te horen, ontploffingen, de stem van Roos en ziet zelfs schimmen. Op een dag worden de hallucinaties zelfs zo erg dat hij werkelijk Roos in de woonkamer van Leen ziet staan. Deze hallucinaties behoren tot de bijwerkingen van de medicatie. Maarten wil deze blijven innemen zodat hij Roos kan blijven zien. Uiteindelijk beseft hij dat zijn tijd met Roos tot het verleden behoort en nemen ze afscheid van elkaar. De zoektocht naar Isabelle (deel 1) Thomas gaat op zoek naar zijn grootmoeder: Isabelle. Hij kent ondertussen de ene kant van zijn familie en wil graag ook de andere kant leren kennen. Thomas schakelt Anna hiervoor in. Maar Anna heeft al spijt dat hij deze jongen geholpen heeft. Ze heeft het gevoel dat hij voor veel miserie gaat zorgen in de familie, zeker nu hij een relatie is begonnen met zijn bloedeigen nicht: Hanne. Thomas krijgt Lucien, de broer van Isabelle, aan de lijn. Hij laat weten dat Thomas niets te zoeken heeft bij de familie De Groot. Lucien wil alles laten zoals het is. Thomas besluit om naar Keulen te gaan om op zoek te gaan naar Isabelle, maar keert terug van een kale reis. Hij geeft niet op en stuurt haar een brief. Diploma Liesbeth wil de Foodbar uitbouwen tot een keten. Om een businessplan te kunnen uitwerken, heeft ze een diploma nodig. Maar Liesbeth heeft haar middelbaar diploma nooit behaald. Met de hulp van Thomas duikt ze terug met haar neus in de boeken. Wanneer Zjef van Benny verneemt dat zijn collega terug gaat studeren met de redden om een Foodbar-keten uit de grond te stampen, neemt hij het Liesbeth nogal kwalijk. Zjef dacht steeds dat ze het om andere redenen deed. Stiekem beslist hij om zelf een businessplan te maken, achter Liesbeth haar rug, en af te geven aan Peter. Wanneer Liesbeth dit verneemt, is ze woest op Zjef. Binnenkort zal ook Zjef gaan voor zijn diploma, namelijk voor zijn master in de economie. Nieuwe secretaresse Na de ontmaskering van de ziekelijke Agnes, ontslaat Mathias haar en gooit hij samen met Marie-Rose Agnes buiten. Hierdoor zit BioPro-Made alweer zonder secretaresse. Benny helpt Mathias met het zoeken naar een vervangster. Jenny wordt aangenomen. Meteen wordt duidelijk dat ze een harde tante is en alles naar haar zin moet gaan. Maar Mathias probeert Jenny te ontvluchten, want hij lijkt nergens meer veilig te zijn voor zijn nieuwe secretaresse. Hierdoor doet hij alles wat Jenny vraagt zodat ze zo snel mogelijk van thuis uit kan werken. De Groote Oorlog Jelle moet een spreekbeurt voorbereiden voor school over De Groote Oorlog. Wanneer Anna en Albert bij hem op bezoek zijn, toont hij hen zijn voorlopig gevonden research. Albert ziet meteen dat er veel meer te vertellen valt over deze oorlog. Hij besluit Jelle te helpen en neemt hem mee op sleeptouw naar de Westhoek. Ook Anna is van de partij. Bart laat Albert weten dat zijn uitleg veel te moeilijk is voor een kind van Jelle's leeftijd en Albert verontschuldigd zich. Wat later krijgt hij het idee om iets persoonlijkers te doen en zich voor te doen als zijn grootvader, Jozef De Block, tijdens de presentatie in de klas. Jelle haalt een uitstekende score voor zijn spreekbeurt. De start van Fashion Agency Fashion Agency is een nieuw onderdeel binnen de VDB Holding. Het bedrijf heette voordien Casters Agency en werd geleid door Elise Casters. Voor haar dood had ze een relatie met Peter. Na enkele maanden beslist Peter om het modellenbureau van zijn geliefde over te nemen en onder te brengen in de holding. Sindsdien heeft het bedrijf de naam Fashion Agency en werken de modellen enkel nog voor VDB Fashion. Niet veel later solliciteert Stefanie bij Fashion Agency als visagiste en krijgt de job. Dansmarathon Trudy komt te weten dat Gunther een dansmarathon organiseert. De opbrengst van het dansbenefiet gaat naar een goed doel. Ze stelt Wij Samen voor aan Gunther als vzw waarnaar de opbrengst kan gaan. Trudy droomt van de Argentijnse tango. Gunther kan haar overhalen om een tango te proberen en Trudy krijgt meteen de danskriebels. Al is de passie bij Bart ver zoek. Sinds ze de avontuurlijke Gunther heeft leren kennen, voelt Trudy zich meer en meer opgesloten in haar relatie met Bart. Evy ontvoerd Na het laatste vreemde bezoekje aan Menno, beslist Evy niet meer op bezoek te gaan. Menno stelt voor om enkel zijn aantekeningen te komen afhalen bij hem thuis voor het geval dat Evy ooit toch van plan zou zijn om zijn waarheid neer te schrijven. Menno kan haar overtuigen om toch binnen te komen en samen nog een laatste wijntje te drinken. Wanneer Evy naar toilet gaat, doet Menno iets in haar drankje. Later op de avond valt ze neer en wordt ze opgesloten in Menno's woonst. De volgende morgen maakt Menno duidelijk dat Evy het gebouw niet mag verlaten voordat ze Menno's waarheid heeft neergeschreven. Op een avond komt de politie bij Menno langs en kan Evy ontsnappen. Wanneer de politie verdwijnt, gaat Menno haar achterna. Een oude bekende Niko komt Jurgen, een vriend van vroeger, tegen in de Jan & Alleman. Jurgen was vroeger nogal gothic gekleed en niemand zag een mooie toekomst voor hem weggelegd. Ondertussen heeft hij het tegendeel bewezen, want hij is de baas van een succesvolle werf. Door zijn komst begint Niko zichzelf de vraag te stellen of hij wel zijn ganse leven in een café wil blijven werken. Hij is het beu om hard te werken en wil nieuwe uitdagingen. Niko verkent de geweldige wereld van Jurgen uit interesse, maar zijn methoden om huizen te verkopen lijken toch niet helemaal in orde. De wraak van June (deel 2) June gaat een stapje verder in haar wraakplan. Ze huurt Floor, een model, in om peter een hak te zetten. June betaalt haar om te solliciteren bij VDB en vertrouwelijke informatie door te spelen, zonder dat Veronique hier iets van weet. Floor doet hetgeen waarvoor ze wordt betaald: ze solliciteert spontaan bij Fashion Agency. Floor slaagt er van bij de eerste ontmoeting in om Peter in te palmen en wordt aangenomen. Ze zorgt ervoor dat Peter in de problemen geraakt en hij het imago van het bedrijf gaat schaden. Gilberte, de moeder van Linda Het contact tussen Linda en Gilberte is met de jaren verwaterd sinds ze niet meer bij haar en Jan woont. Anno 2014 woont ze in Rhodos. Op een nacht wordt Linda wakker gebeld vanuit het buitenland met de boodschap dat het niet goed gaat met Gilberte. Linda moet zich op het ergste voorbereiden. Ze wil zo snel mogelijk naar Rhodos vertrekken. Linda's wens is om de plooien tussen haar en haar moeder glad te kunnen strijken voordat ze zou sterven. Indien haar dat niet lukt, wil ze haar moeder ten minste als verpleegster kunnen bijstaan. De zoektocht naar Isabelle (deel 2) Isabelle zal naar België reizen. Ze komt terecht in de omgeving van de Van den Bossches. Jan is natuurlijk blij om zijn eerste lief en de grootmoeder van Thomas terug te zien, maar de rest van de familie is niet even blij met haar komst. Vooral Linda reageert jaloers. Samen met Jan beluistert Isabelle oude liedjes om jeugdherinneringen op te halen. Later zal ze ook samen met hem én Thomas het graf van Willem, Jan en Isabelle's zoon, bezoeken. Fashion versus Vero Bello (deel 2) Op een dag krijgen zowel VDB Fashion als Vero Bello een brief van luchtvaartmaatschappij Airfree, waarin wordt geschreven dat ze nieuwe outfits zoeken en dat er verschillende modebedrijven zijn geselecteerd om nieuwe outfits te ontwerpen. De kleren van de winnaar worden vanaf de zomer van 2015 gedragen door het personeel van Airfree. Bij VDB Fashion vindt men dat ze deze kans zeker moeten grijpen. Bij Vero Bello zijn Veronique en Rudi minder enthousiast door de mislukte opdracht van een jaar eerder, maar June wil toch deze opdracht binnenhalen. Veronique kan niet anders dan naar haar pijpen dansen en beslist om mee te doen. 'Binnenkort' *Een drugszaak zorgt voor donkere wolken boven de VDB Holding. *Liesbeth plant een taalbad in de Bourgogne bij Agnes en vertrekt. Maarten springt bij in de Foodbar tijdens haar afwezigheid. *Het trouwfeest van Mieke en Niko gaat door op 19 december. *Op 24 april 2015 staat met aflevering 5500 alweer een feestelijke mijlpaal te noteren. *Charlotte, Rita en Marie-Rose verdwijnen achtereenvolgens uit de reeks. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' ' Veronique24Profiel.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche PeterProfiel24.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche Niko24Profiel.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans Benny24Profiel.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens Liesbeth24Profiel.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels Stefanie24Profiel.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens Rudi24Profiel.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest TrudyProfiel24.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Bart24Profiel.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Marie-Rose24Profiel.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter Rita24Profiel.jpg|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche Jan24Profiel.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche HannahProfiel24.jpg|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche Guido24Profiel.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche JelleProfiel.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche June24Profiel.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme Anna24Profiel.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx AlbertProfiel24.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Leen24Profiel.jpg|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche Linda24Profiel.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet MaartenProfiel24.jpg|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche PatrickProfiel24.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels Profiel24Agnes.jpg|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert Arno24Profiel.jpg|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens Zjef24Profiel.jpg|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder Mieke24Profiel.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche Evy24Profiel.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasProfiel24.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert Louise seizoen23.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche ThomasProfiel24.jpg|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Feyaerts Cédric24Profiel.jpg|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye S24-arthur-portret.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche ' 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' ' FaroudProfiel24.jpg|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir S24-roos-avatar.png|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx Charlotte23.jpg|'Charlotte'|link=Charlotte Kennis Delphine1.png|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel ThomasS23.png|'Bas'|link=Bas Van Opwyck S24-derijcke.png|'Derijcke'|link=Derijcke Profiel24Sam.jpg|'Sam'|link=Sam Renders 1000px-Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.01.png|'Maud'|link=Maud Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.20.png|'Martijn'|link=Martijn MichelProfiel.jpg|'Michel'|link=Michel S24-andrea.png|'Andrea'|link=Andrea De Praet AndreasS23.png|'Andreas'|link=Andreas Schillewaert GuntherPortret.jpg|'Gunther'|link=Gunther Poucke S24-kristina-avatar.png|'Kristina'|link=Kristina EliasProfielSeizoen24.jpg|'Elias'|link=Elias ' 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' ' S24-isabelle-avatar.jpg|'Isabelle'|link=Isabelle De Groot Agnes_avatar.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert (gastpersonage) Abbas_Fasaei.jpg|'Terrorist 1'|link=Terrorist 1 Screenshot_2014-09-01-20-23-41~2.jpg|'Terrorist 2'|link=Terrorist 2 Menno-avatar.png|'Menno'|link=Menno Van Calster S24-cecile-portret.png|'Cecile'|link=Cecile S24-Van_Roose-avatar.png|'Van Roose'|link=Van Roose S24-jenny-avatar.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven S24-margot-avatar.png|'Margot'|link=Margot S24-sofia-portret.png|'Sofia'|link=Sofia S24-Jurgen_avatar.png|'Jurgen'|link=Jurgen Dens S24-bodé-avatar.jpg|'Bodé'|link=Bodé Floor-avatar.png|'Floor'|link=Floor ' 'Afleveringen' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 24